Gambit's Bad Day
by Blimey The Toad
Summary: Gambit has a bad day... so does Rogue...
1. Gambit's Bad Day-Morning

I got one thing to say before I begin--Logan/Rogue paitings are nasty! Disgusting, even. I mean, damn! That's my rant for this evening.  
  
I don't own them... yet.  
I must give credit to the idea being Gecko Of The Year (Again!)'s... sorry and thanks, Gecko!  
Also, this is before Gambit's trial, which never should have happened in the first place.  
  
Gambit laid peacefully in bed, curled up in a comfy position. He was warm and never wanted to move, at least for a good long while. Unfortuneatly...  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP... WHAP... BZZPP-kaPOW. Gambit's alarm went off, and in Gambit's moment of not really awake and not really asleep, it seemed like a good idea to blow it up. The sound sent shards of plastic and microchip everywhere, and he was sure the explosion could be heard everywhere. He prayed not.  
  
Suddenly, Wolverine burst through the door. "What the hell did you do?" he snarled, as Gambit pulled himself up. "Get your ass down to the danger room, NOW! You're late." Then he slammed the door, and was gone.  
Gambit groaned and quickly dressed, missing a shower he desperatly wanted. He jogged into the danger room, promptly getting hit by some sort of laser and being blasted 40 feet to the opposite wall. BAM. "Ouch" was his response, and as he lay there, hoping everyone would forget he was there, so he could curl up into a ball and fall into a painful (yet wonderfully desired) slumber. Unfortunatly...  
  
"Gambit!" yelled Scott. "Get up, now! Hurry!" And blasted a humongous robot, a sentinel. Gambit pulled himself up, hoping desperatly for a broken leg, but alas, he was fine. He ran towards a phalanx, charging a few cards as he ran. He didn't see the vine in his way, however, and tripped over it, not only landing on his stomach and face, which hurt like a bitch, but also hurting his pride, too. *I hope noone saw that* he thought, followed by *Oh, shit!* as he realized he also had landed on his cards.  
kaPOW! And Gambit wa thrown into the air about 15 feet, to land battered, bruised, and burnt in an akward position. "Gad! That hurt like a mother fu-" he began, but was cut off by a heat-seeking missile coming straight for him. He jumped up and ran in the opposite direction, and ran +smack+ into Beast.   
"Gambit, MOVE!" Hank cried, and pushed the poor guy aside, knocking him down again, and right into the path of the missile. Gambit took out his bo and bashed the missile into smithereans. He was proud of himself for getting away from it, but it was short-lived. The fragments of metal had hit just about everyone, and everyone scowled in his direction.   
  
"Computer, end program." Stated Scott. "Alright, everyone, good going. You may leave now." Gambit sighed in relief, and began to leave when Scott called "Except for Gambit. Stay here." Gambit groaned and turned around. "Why?" He cried.   
"That was awful, Gambit. You've got another 2 hours." Gambit sulked back to the middle of the room, and continued bashing enemies and weapons. Finally, it was all over. He walked into the kitchen for lunch, where everyone was already gathered.  
He started to sit down, but was attacked by all.  
  
"What the hell kinda stunt was that?" growled Wolverine. "Ya ended up hurtin' Bob here pretty bad. Show him Bobby," he ordered. Bobby lifted his arm and showed a band-aid coverine a small one-inch long cut on his arm. Gambit laughed.   
"Dat all? Dat's *bad*!?"  
"It's not funny!" cried Bobby, and was suddenly comforted by all of the X-Chicks, who shot Gambit dirty looks... especially Rogue. "Come ta mah room after lunch" she directed, and he stopped himself from making any sort of comment on that remark, or else he knew his safety was threatend.   
"Yes, ma'am," He mumbled, and stirred around his food on his plate. He took a bite of the pork loaf, and ran to the bathroom. He puked out his guts, and decided it was time to retire to his room for the time being. He wanted to at least check his temperature. He ached all over, and was suspecting the flu.  
  
"Gambit! Next time, you'd better remember to excuse yourself or else you will suffer the consequences of your actions." Stated Cyclops.   
  
Gambit just kept on walking, ignoring them all, until he got to his room. And realized the door was locked. And he didn't have a key.  
Gambit held back his sobs, and returned downstairs. "Hey, chere, you still got dat spare room key a mine?" He asked Rogue, and she didn't answer him, just threw the key at him, and gave him an awful glare. "T'ank you", he offered, not expecting a "Your Welcome", and made it up to his room... again. He opened the door, and went straight for his medicine cabinet, pulling out the thermometer. A few minuted later, he saw he had a 104 degree temperature. "Aw, crap" he sobbed, and lay down. Not even 15 minutes later, Rogue stormed into his room and began yelling at him about how he should've been more sensitive to Bobby's injuries, and that he should've finished his pork loaf, and how badly he fudged up the danger room workout. After about 20 minutes of continuous griping, she stomped out. She slammed his door, leaving a pile of splinters and a mangled doorframe in her wake. But at that point, he hardly cared.  
He layed his head down for a nap, remembering he had another Danger Room session later that afternoon. He groaned, and wished the day would hurry up and end.  
  
Alright, that sucked. Really, really badly. Sorry I screwed up your idea so bad, Gecko. Aw, well... criticize me away! R/R, you buggers, or they'll all be this sucky!   
  
  
  



	2. Rogue's Bad Day-Morning

Did Rogue seem a tad harsh in the first half? Well, she didn't have a peachy keen morning either. This is our favorite skunk-striped southern chick's reason for her being so... uh... bitchy.  
  
Rogue's Bad Day  
6:15am:  
BEEP BEEP BEEP-*SMASH* Whereas Gambit had blown his alarm to pieces, Rogue just smashed the crap outta the dang thing. Her head throbbed, and she thought back to the night before. (flashback)  
  
"Remy, we really should be gettin' back now. We got ourselves a Danger Room session really early tomorrow." Rogue commented to Gambit for the eightieth time.  
"Non, chere. It'll be okay. I'll jus' order us anot'er bottle a wine, isn't dat bien?" He followed the statement with his patented smirk that he and Rogue both knew would make her melt and therefore she would go along with absolutely anything he said. And of course, she did.  
"Alright. But can we go after that? Please?"  
"Sure, Roguey. Sure." he slurred, alcohol greatly impairing his speech and sense of judgement. He knew that they had an early morning Danger Room session, and he knew he and Rogue would be miserable enough just with the slight hangover they would have thus far. But no, as he did more often than is understandable, he used the reasoning "It seemed like a good idea at the time..." And Rogue was dragged down with him. By the time the alcohol slurred her voice and made her accent even more prominent to the point that she was barely comprehensible, and Gambit was likewise, they decided to hail a cab and go home. But alas, it was too late. The hangovers were going to happen, and they'd get, at best, 2 hours of sleep (after all their snuggling and the such before they went to bed, of course).  
  
(Rogue slammed back into reality) "Aw, hell. Now I guess I gotta go. Least he has to go as well." That made it a bit easier to deal with, as she knew he would be even worse off than she was. And as it was his fault she was in this position... well, she felt no pity. She smirked to herself. She decided to get there a little early, at least before Gambit, so she could act like she was perfectly alright, while he was miserable. She cursed the fact that her invulnerability was only physically exterior as opposed to being able to handle hangovers, then pushed the thought aside as she crawled out of bed and into a really cold shower.  
  
7:27am-3 minutes before the session was scheduled to begin.  
*Where the hell is he?* thought Rogue angrily. She'd been here 20 minutes early, and he'd still yet to arrive. She scowled, and everyone knew to keep their distance from her for at least a while. Never cross a chick with seemingly permanent PMS and mental problems (not all of which is her fault, I'll concede) who can kick your ass into next week and then suck out your life force. Not if you value your well-being.   
  
7:37am-7 minutes after the session was scheduled to begin.  
"Does anyone know where Gambit may be?" asked Scott exasperatedly, looking pointedly at Rogue. If anyone knew she would, he figured.   
"I'll get 'im." offered Wolverine, although not in a too pleasant manner. He arrived back about 3 minutes later, and told us he found the guy covered in smoldering bits of alarm clock, and still looked nearly asleep. Rogue actually growled-he had managed to get more sleep than her when it was his idea for them to stay out so long. She would have his hide by the end of the day, damnit!  
  
7:59-Almost 1/2 hour after the session was scheduled to begin, and about 20 minutes after everyone else had already been working, in strolled Gambit. Rogue caught sight of him just as the laser that she had just dodged slammed full-force into him, and she winced for him in spite of herself. But she caught herself before she flew over to help him up, and managed to mind other things going on.  
She glanced over a few more times, but realized every single time she did he just got hurt worse, and as he blew himself up with his own cards (which would have been kind of funny under different circumstances), she felt bad about wishing him ill-fortune for this session.  
She was about to go over and make sure he was okay until she saw him raise his bo over his head and bring it down on a missile, shattering pieces everywhere, including a rather large piece which bopped her on the head and would've knocked most of the other X-Folks out, but managed to just renew her dissipating hangover.   
At this point Scott called the end of the session but forced Gambit to stay. Rogue felt a bit bad for him, but he had been late and had a pretty bad session, so it seemed fair. Although she tried hard to think about it, she felt really sorry for him. If even she had been beaten as much as he had, even with her invulnerability, she'd be hurting. And he without any kind of protection...   
She pushed the thought aside and went to go eat. She'd talk to him at the table when he was through.  
  
Rogue went to pour herself some coffee to help with the headache, and grabbed the bottle of aspirin. She realized the bottle was empty, leaving her to deal with her hangover alone, and in her moment of her anguish, she dropped the pot of coffee. The pot shattered, so until they got another, no coffee for anyone.   
"What the hell!" cried Bobby. "The coffee maker! You killed it!" He ran over to the shattered remnants of his favorite morning pick-me-up, clutching his bleeding arm along the way. Tears streamed from his cheeks for some odd reason, and when everyone asked him what was the matter, he told them about how when he was a kid, a truck nearly hit him. But luckily for him, his dog pushed him out of the way, sacrificing herself for him. When Bobby tumbled to the ground from the dog pushing him away, he cut his arm in almost that exact same spot as it was cut now. "Missy!" He cried. "I loved her so *sob* much!" Everyone comforted him, and as they all finally got him to calm down, Gambit walked in. Well, when he made the comment, everyone got mad, of course. And then he came back down to get his key from her... the nerve! Rogue did finally realize that Gambit had no way of knowing what was so bad about him saying that to Bobby until she'd already yelled at him, and by then it was too late. She never was much for apologizing.   
She went to her room and laid down for a nice long nap until their mid-afternoon session. She sighed deeply as her eyes closed and sleep almost came for her until she heard some coughing and gagging followed by puking coming from the room next to hers. Gambit's room. She got out of bed to make sure he was okay, and walked into the hole in his wall that used to be a door. She sighed again and walked further into his room, towards his bathroom.  
  



	3. A tad later...

Wow…this is in 3rd person now…yet another POV…will I never learn?Ah, well…this'll be short, cause I'm writing on a comrades comp. And got the urge to write…so, let's begin!

Oh, and uh, not mine really…unless I just won the Marvel lotto and the X-Men were the jackpot…wow, if only…anyways…

She walked into the bathroom to see a pale Gambit perched over the porcelain throne, puking.She cleared her throat and suddenly got his attention.His head spun around to look at her, just as another wave of nausea hit him, and before he could get his head back over the toilet…yep.You know what happened…

Blech…barf!The projectile puke hit Rogue's lower legs and shoes, and she quickly flew from the room, in both disgust, pity, and shame.Disgust for obvious reasons, pity because he was puking up his lungs, and shame because of how badly she'd treated him.She started to go back to him, but alas, decided to wash herself off first.She went to her bedroom.

Oh, no!thought Gambit, I gone and screwed up again.I not takin' da blame this time, though.He slowly got up and walked over to his bed, feeling worse with each passing step.He laid on his bed not wanting to speak to anyone, knowing he was going to skip the afternoon session of Danger Room training, hoping he'd be better by tomorrow.He closed his eyes, tried to start feeling better, and willed himself to sleep.

Rogue quickly took off her pants and shoes, threw them into the washroom, got redressed, and hoped the smell would leave her clothes and senses soon.She was beginning to feel sick herself, but of course she couldn't really get sick due to her invulnerability.But she could still feel pretty nauseous when smelling the vomit of her boyfrie…she stopped herself.Was he?She didn't know.(Probably because the author doesn't know.Marvel changes their minds to often…if anyone knows their current status, do tell.)Well, she couldn't dwell on that now.She had to get back and make sure he was okay.

Now I gotta go…my friends dad wants to check his e-mail…and I wanted to go somewhere with this…LJust kidding…sorta.I will finish it tonight when I get on my own comp…Uh, bye…


End file.
